ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King: Fight for the Pride Lands
The Lion King: Fight for the Pride Lands ''(Japanese: ライオンキング：プライドランドのために戦う, Hepburn: Raionkingu: Puraidorando no tame ni tatakau) is an upcoming fighting game, developed by Arc System Works of ''BlazBlue and Guilty Gear fame and published by Square-Enix, based on Disney's popular franchise, The Lion King and its upcoming remastered and extended versions, The Lion King Reborn ''and ''The Lion King Returns. It is set to be released on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay In a similar fashion to Dragon Ball Fighter Z, ''an another Fighting Game adapted by Arc System Works, it borrows many concepts from different 2D Fighting Games such as the ''Marvel Vs. Capcom ''series (an another Fighting Game adaptation based on one of Disney's franchises, in this case the Marvel Super Heroes such as the Avengers or X-Men) in which Players select a team of 2 or 3 Playable Characters to fight against each other. Other elements that are considered innovative and unique to Arc System Works' Fighting Games such as the Instant Kill system from the ''Guilty Gear '' titles (in the game, this system is called '''Pride Skies of Power) where if the Power Gauge is full, the Player uses his/her Playable Character to eliminate the other Characters' Health Bars. The Power Guage in game is called the Lion's Powerful Pride Roar. In addition, other concepts from Tag-team Fighting Games such as ''The King of Fighters, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Tekken Tag Team Tournament, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter ''and ''Neo Geo Battle Collesium ''were also used. Unique Elements For this game, it also includes some newer elements, if the Power Gauge had formed a team of 2 or 3 Characters in the Same team (if a Player had a team of Simba, Kion and Kiara/Kovu), the Team altogether will perform a very Powerful Move, similar to the Team Blasts '''in ''Sonic Heroes. DLC Cross Tag Collaboration Content W.I.P. Plot It remains largely the same, W.I.P. Characters Playable * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Kovu * Timon * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Zazu * Mufasa * Sarabi * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Scar * Zira * Nuka * Vitani * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed * Kiburi * Janja * Reirei * Mzingo * Mwoga * Ushari * Cheezi * Chungu Unlockable * Jasiri * Madoa * Makini * Tamaa * Thurston * Dhahabu * Badili * Mtoto * Hadithi * Kulinda * Majinuni * Hafifu * Chama * Mzaha * Furaha * Nne * Tano * Shupavu * Njano * Waza * Nyeusi * Nyata * Tamka * Nduli * Goigoi * Kenge * Sumu * Makucha * Mapigano * Mpishi * Pimon * Tumbaa * Judy Hopps (Special Guest) * Nick Wilde (Special Guest) * Phineas Flynn (Special Guest) * Agent P (Special Guest) * Donald's Nephews (Huey, Dewey, and Louie) (Special Guest) * Webby VanderQuack (Special Guest) * Mickey Mouse (Special Guest) * Tarzan (Special Guest) Unplayable :TBA Cast 'Japanese Dub' 'English Dub' * Cam Clarke as Simba, Mwoga ** Kathryn Haywood as Young Simba * Eden Riegel as Kiara ** Michelle Horn as Infant Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu ** Ryan O'Donohue as Infant Kovu * Vanessa Marshall as Nala ** Niketa Calame as Young Nala * Scott Lawrence as Mufasa * Nika Futterman as Zira * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Nathan Lane as Timon * Khary Payton as Rafiki, Muhangus * Diamond White as Fuli * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Tress MacNeille as Shenzi, Timon's Ma * Andy Dick as Nuka * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Jeff Bennett as Zazu, Uncle Max * Angela Bassett as Sarabi * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu * Jim Cummings as Ed, Marmot * TBA as Sarafina * Landry Bender as Makini * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Richard Epcar as Scar * Max Charles as Kion * Sterling K. Brown as Timon's Pa * Blair Underwood as Makuu * Madison Pettis as Zuri * Sinbad as Uroho * C. J. Byrnes as Tamaa * Tara Strong as Mtoto * Troy Baker as Ushari * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi * Meghan Strange as Laini, Shupavu * Steven Blum as Makucha * Michael Dorn as Bupu * Gerald Rivers as Pua * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri * Common as Kiburi * Jonny Rees as Mzingo * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Kevin Schon as Chungu, Thurston * Jacob Bertrand as Chama * Cade Sutton as Mzaha * Mekai Curtis as Furaha * Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu * Jack McBrayer as Badili * Tunisia Hardison as Swala * Justin Hires as Hodari * Dean Edwards as Ajabu * Howy Parkins as Mbeya * Seth Green as Mapigano * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Dan Howell as Majinuni * Phil Lester as Hafifu * John Rhys-Davies as King Sokwe * Kari Wahlgren as Muhimu, Young Rhino * Jacob Guenther as Shauku, Dogo * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi, Shingo * Dee Bradley Baker as Tano, Big Baboon, Mwevi, Mwizi, Baby Baboon, Agent P * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga, Mtoto's Mother, Baby Baboon's Mother * Russi Taylor as Muhanga, Mbuni * Beau Black as Nne * Nolan North as Nyuni, Tamka * Jorge Diaz as Nduli * Kristofer Hivju as Kenge * Alex Cartañá as Twiga * Brad Abrell as Hadithi * Carla Hall as Mpishi * Elise Allen as Kulinda * Nick Watt as Zito * Ace Gibson as Tumbili, Johari, Sable Antelope #1 * Erica Luttrell as Boboka, Lioness * Lyons Luke Mathias as Hamu, Kwato * McKenna Grace as Kambuni * Ogie Banks as Haya * Charlie Adler as Mjomba * Marieve Herington as Ogopa, Zigo * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru * Rhys Darby as Mwenzi * Amber Hood as Kijana * Jacquez Swanigan as Gumba * Rico Rodriguez as Raha * Raini Rodriguez as Starehe * Ivy Bishop as Juhudi * Crimson Hart as Tunu * Fiona Hart as Wema * Jessica DiCicco as Genet * Sam Lavagnino as Young Hippo * Carter Hastings as Young Hippo * Frank Welker as Leo the Lion * Richard Steven Horvitz as Pimon * Eric Edelstein as Tumbaa * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck * Kate Micucci as Webby VanderQuack * Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan Stages *Pride Rock *Pride Lands *Waterhole *Elephant Graveyard *Gorge *Jungle Oasis *Hakuna Matata Falls *Lion Guard Lair *Outlands *Mashindano *Zootopia *Phineas and Ferb's Backyard *O.W.C.A *Duckburg *The Jungle (Tarzan) *Disney Castle Soundtrack Category:The Lion King Category:Fighting Games Category:Arc System Works Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Disney Video Games Category:Square-Enix Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Video Games